elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Under Siege/@comment-7180588-20170322225424
Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *4:41 Chase McFly Hey *4:41 SaveLabRats Hey *4:41 Chase McFly What episode are we doing? *4:41 SaveLabRats USA *4:41 Chase McFly Kay *Let's recap TBC *4:42 SaveLabRats yeah *how do we do that? *4:43 Chase McFly Just summarize the events of it *Bree and Chase escape MC, which is exploded and Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar seet to die *Seem *At the end of TBC, what was the condition of things? *4:45 SaveLabRats The team survives, but they have played right into ROman and RIkers hands. Luckily, Adam comes to tell Bree that something isnt right. They turn the tide of things and quickly defeat Roman, RIker, and their boss Rodissius *4:46 Chase McFly Now here we are *4:46 SaveLabRats Bree: Guys, the Bionic Academy is under attack! *4:46 Chase McFly Chase: By whom? *How did you find this out? *4:47 SaveLabRats Bree: Leo FaceTimed me, there was two guys in a mask *4:47 Chase McFly Oliver: What if its Roman and Riker or soem other villain? *4:47 SaveLabRats (PM) *4:48 Chase McFly (Ok) *Oliver: Maybe it's mom or some other villain *4:49 SaveLabRats Bree: Whoever it is we have to get there fast *4:49 Chase McFly Chase: i hate being the slow one *4:50 SaveLabRats Bree: u can geo leap *(where r they now) *4:50 Chase McFly Kaz: Way ahead of y'all. (Kaz flies through the roof and heads for the academy) *(Davenport Tower/0 *4:51 SaveLabRats They are at academy they get there fast but brees superspeed turns superslow *Chase: Bree, cmon *4:51 Chase McFly Skylar; Hold on a second guys! *Leo: Who is here at the academy? *I think we have trespassers *Who is it? *4:53 SaveLabRats (footsteps, Bree finaly gets here) *4:53 Chase McFly Oliver: Bree, want to join our game of cards/ *Leo (V.O.) If you are on our grounds illegally please back away) *4:54 SaveLabRats (PM) *4:54 Chase McFly (Ok) *Leo: If you have permission to come here, please say the password *And we'll know you're legit *4:58 SaveLabRats Bree: Dont worry leo, this is Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar part of iur new team *4:58 Chase McFly Leo: How can I trust you? *You could be impersonators *Please say the password *I cannot see you *4:59 SaveLabRats Chase: What happened Leo? *4:59 Chase McFly Leo: The cameras all blacked out *5:00 SaveLabRats Oliver: (whispers) chase whats the password *5:01 Chase McFly Chase:DonaldisAwesome101 *5:01 SaveLabRats Oliver: DonaldisAwesome101 *5:02 Chase McFly Leo: Yay, it's you gu- *5:02 SaveLabRats Bree: Leo? *5:02 Chase McFly Voice; Sorry, your brother has been cut off *5:03 SaveLabRats Bree: What? Who are you? *5:03 Chase McFly If you wish to meet me, Please step on the *Floormat that reads "Live" *5:04 SaveLabRats Skylar: It's a trap *5:04 Chase McFly Kaz: How are you so sure? *A giant plasma grenade falls from the ceiling and knocks out Chase *5:05 SaveLabRats Oliver: Chase! *5:05 Chase McFly Bree: Oh no, what do we do? *I'll feel his pulse. *(touches him) *Chase's body feels very cold *5:06 SaveLabRats Oliver: What do we do? We're the only doctors from Mighty Med *5:07 Chase McFly Skylar: We don't know that for certain *Other doctors must've escaped *In the destruction *5:08 SaveLabRats Kaz: So, we have no idea who were dealing with *5:08 Chase McFly Bree: Wait a minute... *That voice\ *Let me try to impersonate it *5:09 SaveLabRats (PM) *5:09 Chase McFly Bree: Chase, get up *Chase gets up *Chase: Master I am here *Where are you? *5:11 SaveLabRats Bree: What? *5:11 Chase McFly Chase: You... *Impersonating my master like that? *Must annihilate *5:11 SaveLabRats Oliver: Chase is evil! *5:12 Chase McFly Chase conjures up a laser sphere *Chase: Yep. And it's awesome! *5:12 SaveLabRats Skylar: everybody duck! *5:12 Chase McFly Chase fires the laser sphere, but it hits a cupboard *Chase: Darn you, Elite Force!\ *I shall have my revenge1` *Chase blasts through the ceiling *5:13 SaveLabRats Kaz: Should we go after him? *5:14 Chase McFly Oliver: I'm not sure *Bree, who do you think made Chase evil? *5:15 SaveLabRats Bree: We have to ask him who his "master" is. *5:15 Chase McFly Skylar: Here's a space portal *we must find Chase *(They enter the portal and arrive at a boating dock) *Chase: Oh no, looks like somebody spilled a little oil can *Let's make it better *Chase begins to expand the oil *Chase: Ha ha ha, nobody can stop me! *5:17 SaveLabRats Kaz: Now what? *5:18 Chase McFly Chase: You four1 *What do you want from me? *5:18 SaveLabRats Bree: We want 2 know whos ur master *5:19 Chase McFly Chase: You see that storm cloud? *5:19 SaveLabRats Skylar:storm...cloud...? *5:19 Chase McFly You know what they drop? *5:20 SaveLabRats Bree: Yeah? *5:20 Chase McFly Chase: Say it and add a K to the front *What does it sound like? *5:21 SaveLabRats Bree: How is that possible you blew up krane in space *5:21 Chase McFly Chase: That was not Krane *5:21 SaveLabRats Bree: Oh *5:21 Chase McFly That was Gao, they swapped places *Gao was blown up in space *5:22 SaveLabRats Bree: we saw Goa get arrested after the space batt;e *Gao *5:22 Chase McFly Chase: Krane escaped *Pretending to be Gao *(voice becomes Krane's) *You think you defeated the shape-shifters? *5:24 SaveLabRats Oliver: Twice! *5:24 Chase McFly Ha, Leo never facetimed you *I have been holding him captive in a subway station *With everyone else at the Academy *5:25 SaveLabRats Skylar: your not chase, where is the real chase *5:25 Chase McFly It was empty, not under attack *Chase: The real Chase/ *I have him here in this jar *His crumpled body, at least *You want him back? *Make a sacrifice *Then Chase will return *You have a three-week deadline to sacrifice somebody *So you will get Chase back *5:28 SaveLabRats (bree tries to throw a laser sphere but fails twice) Bree: what is wrong with me? *5:28 Chase McFly "Chase" leaves *Kaz: You may be glitching. Bree *Who are we going to sacrifice? *Oliver: I think I know what subway station Leo and the others are captive in *5:30 SaveLabRats Bree: 128th *5:30 Chase McFly (They head to the station and enter) *Leo: Go away, Roland. I'll never join you. *5:31 SaveLabRats Skylar: Roland? *5:31 Chase McFly Leo: Skylar? oh I ma so relieved *Am *He's a wacko shape-shifter dude *5:32 SaveLabRats Skylar: Krane must be working with the shapeshifters *Wheres Bree? *5:32 Chase McFly Oliver: it's all falling into place *Someone took her! *Adam: Where's Chase? *5:33 SaveLabRats (Bree finally arrives at 128th street) Bree: sorry my bionics are slow *5:33 Chase McFly Adam: That may need inspection *5:33 SaveLabRats Skylar: Krane took him *5:33 Chase McFly Where is Chase? *Adam: This is bad, how can we get him back? *5:34 SaveLabRats Kaz: one of us has to sacrifice someone *5:35 Chase McFly Adam: maybe you can sacrifice me? *5:35 SaveLabRats Bree: Why? *wait do u know what sacrifice means? *5:36 Chase McFly Adam: Yeah, of course. It means to feed someone saturated frigid rice *That is sure to kill them *5:36 SaveLabRats Bree: You know what saturated is but not what sacrifice is? *5:37 Chase McFly Adam: No wait... *Freeze to death with ice? *Adam: Nevermind the meaning, just do it to me *5:38 SaveLabRats Oliver: Why? *(Bree whispers to Oliver) Oliver: Got it *5:40 Chase McFly Adam: I'm ready, when'll the sacrificing start? *5:40 SaveLabRats Skylar: Wait, by sacrificing do u mean that you die? *5:40 Chase McFly Adam: I don't care if I end up coloring eggs *I just want to try something new *Adam lies down with his mouth open *Ready for the rice! *5:41 SaveLabRats Bree: Adam sacrificing means you are going to die *5:42 Chase McFly Adam: Die? *That's coloring eggs, isn't it? *I find it fun *5:42 SaveLabRats Bree: You will explode! *5:42 Chase McFly Adam: Yeah right *You just can't comprehend my destiny *Roddissius fires a grenade at Adam, who falls and rises *Adam's mind shoots out of his head *It knocks down Oliver, Kaz, Bree, and skylar *5:44 SaveLabRats Oliver to Bree: I thought yopu finisshed him *5:45 Chase McFly 5 people begin to form from Adam's brain *Figure 1: Bree, kill me *I will survive *5:46 SaveLabRats Bree: I don't know what that is but i think we fight roman and Riker three or more times *Skylar: Who are these people? *5:47 Chase McFly (Bree sees the others knocked out) *One of them shifts into Skylar *5:47 SaveLabRats Bree: WHo are you? *5:47 Chase McFly Skylar: My name is Skylar Storm *Clone Skylar *5:47 SaveLabRats Bree: WHat is happening?! *5:48 Chase McFly Kaz slices Adam's body with a stick *5:48 SaveLabRats Bree: whats going on? *5:48 Chase McFly Clone Kaz: You are being replaced *Chase falls through the roof *Chase: Bree, why is there two of everyone? *5:49 SaveLabRats Bree: we have to fight them *5:49 Chase McFly Chase: What happened to Adam? *5:50 SaveLabRats Bree: his brain shot out and formed five of...us *5:50 Chase McFly Chase ignites a laser bow and slices at his clone's head *Chase: I wonder why that would happen? *5:51 SaveLabRats (PM) *5:52 Chase McFly Clone Chase: i'm awesome *5:53 SaveLabRats I have to go sry *5:53 Chase McFly bye! *Wait